. The University of Virginia has made a strong commitment to becoming one of the leading research and teaching institutions in the areas of cell and molecular biology, as evidenced by: 1) the large number of new faculty hires working in these areas in the last ten years; 2) greatly increased support for graduate training in the biomedical sciences; and 3) the establishment of several University-wide research facilities. We therefore have very strong and comprehensive research and training programs in cell structure and function, gene structure and expression, signal transduction, developmental and reproductive biology, macromolecular structure and function, and immunology and virology. The University has enjoyed a unique and long-standing tradition of cooperation and collaboration in both research and teaching among members of different departments in the School of Medicine and the College. The interdisciplinary Cell and Molecular Graduate Program, whose faculty derives from eight degree-granting departments and programs, capitalizes on the strength and diversity of our research and training programs as a whole. Students are admitted to the CMB program or to individual degree-granting programs on the basis of academic records, GRE scores, letters of recommendation, and previous research experience. In the first year, students usually take the Core Curriculum (biochemistry and biophysical chemistry, cell biology, molecular biology, and genetics), as well as advanced courses in areas of potential specialization. CBM students also participate in three laboratory rotations, and at the end of the first year, choose a- mentor. In the second year, students take advanced courses and begin work on the dissertation project, eventually earning the Ph.D. from the program with which the mentor is affiliated. The CMB Program sponsors poster sessions, journal clubs, mixers, symposia, and social events. Trainees supported by this training grant will include graduate students of the faculty of the CMB Program, whether admitted directly to the Program or to an affiliated degree-granting program. Individuals will be chosen for support on a competitive basis by the Steering Committee. The CMB Program is designed to prepare these individuals for outstanding research and/or teaching careers in academia or industry.